Assault
[[Super Monday Night Combat Characters|''Return]] ''to the characters page. [[Assault (disambiguation)|''Assault]] may also refer to something else. The Assault (Voiced by Ronald Hippe) is one of the six classic Monday Night Combat Pros, now participating in Super Monday Night Combat. He is the first Pro to be added to the Striker category, for his generalist play-style, medium health, mobility and high 'burst' damage. The Assault is the unofficial leader of Super Monday Night Combat teams, and his athleticism, cocky attitude, and suave personality are constantly placing Assault in the center of the spotlight. On the battlefield, his Assault Rifle, Grenade Launcher, and mastery of bombs, flight, and charging make the Assault a versatile opponent difficult to take down. Assaults find themselves engaged in every aspect of Super MNC -- from bot escort to Pro take-downs to Money Ball attacks -- and excel at adapting to the team's current needs. The Assault has 900 base health and the same basic attributes (like speed, jump height, grapple damage, etc.) as other Strikers. __TOC__ Official Biography Whether he's taking a riveted audience on an emotional storytelling journey in front of a roaring fire at a Paparazzi-filled ski chalet in Courchevel, France, or he's taking the ingredients of a familiar dish and cooking them seperately in unfamiliar ways to create a meal that is both similar but utterly unique for his supermodel girlfriend, the Assault is usually the one at the center of activity, driving the action. As the unofficial leader of the pack he is most comfortable driving the attack while dazzling the crowd with his acrobatic plays and darring-do. He is by far Super MNC's most celebrated athlete; though the Assault takes his success in stride. Neither overly arrogant nor falsely humble, he enjoys the fruits of success with vigor, having earned every one. Pro Career *Enters the current season as the all-time Super MNC kill leader with 3,287 (2,078 unassisted). *Has missed a game due to being knighted by a monarch of a world superpower only three times. *Has been the leading vote getter in each of his past fourteen seasons when elected to the Monday Night Combat All-Star game in Honolulu, Japan. 'Notable DNA' David Backham, George Plimpton, famed hurricane forecaster William Gray, Bill Cosby, Julia Child 'Personal' *Established "Brief Relief", a non-profit that auctions off lady's undergarments sent to the Assault in the mail for charity. *During the off-season is the co-host of "Assault on the Ordinary" a game show in which he travels the globe to visit the playgrounds of the rich and famous while contestants try to guess how much he is (or isn't) enjoying himself. *Hosts an annual Holiday Giving Parade in which disadvantaged families from colder climates are flown to his ranch in Bermuda, given a winter coat, and flown back home. 'Likes' victory parades, literary journals, making fine cuisine accessible 'Dislikes' losing, men who cry like babies Price Assault costs $0.99. Weapons The Assault possesses the generic weapons that most people see in almost every other shooter game to have ever existed. However his weapons, especially the Assault Rifle, are some of the most versatile and useful weapons in the game. Assault Rifle The Assault's primary weapon is an automatic assault rifle, with a default of 25 shots per magazine and a reload time of 1 second (if the reload gets interrupted after 0.8 seconds the weapon still gets reloaded). It has a high rate of fire and good damage, but suffers from significant damage 'falloff' at great distances. *Primary fire: Fires a bullet every 0.1 seconds that does 18 damage. The bullets fire in a really wide spread and do full damage up to the range of 1024 units and minimum damage (2 damage) after the range of 2048 units. *Secondary fire: Holding secondary fire causes the Assault to aim down the sights of the gun, increasing his accuracy, his full damage range to 1536 and his fall off range to 2560, but cutting his movement speed by half. Grenade Launcher The Assault's secondary weapon is a drum-fed grenade launcher that holds six grenades by default and has a reload duration of 1.8 seconds (if the reload gets interrupted after 0.8 seconds the weapon still gets reloaded). While slow to fire, the grenades ricochet off surfaces and have no falloff, unlike his assault rifle, making the grenade launcher ideal for shooting around corners or at long distances. *Primary fire: Launches a grenade every 0.75 seconds that does 100 damage. The grenade explodes after hitting an enemy Pro, Bot or Turret or after 1 second after being launched. The grenade's explosion has an AoE of 64 units. *Secondary fire: The Assault grapples the enemy target and does 200 base damage to him while throwing him forward 1500 units. The grapple has a cooldown of 6 seconds. Skills The Assault has the same abilities as he had in Monday Night Combat, with some minor adjustments and modifications. These skills and abilities allow him to have very fast and versatile mobility as well as very high burst damage. Bomb The Assault can toss out a remote-detonated bomb that can attach itself to surfaces, enemy Pros, Turrets or Bots. He can then detonate the bomb later by pressing the skill key again. The Bomb has a consistent AoE of 512 units. It has significant knockback and does 250 extra base damage if exploded while attached to an enemy pro. Upgrading the Bomb results in higher explosive damage a shorter cooldown and stronger knockback. (Values as upgraded from lvl1 to lvl4) Damage: 75/150/225/300 Cooldown (seconds): 20/14/10/7.5 Knockback (force): 50000/65000/80000/100000 Fly A toggled ability that allows the Assault to hover for an upgradable period of time using his jet pack at an increased speed of 750. Fly can be activated by pressing the secondary skill key, or by pressing the jump key while in mid-air (same for deactivation). When upgraded to level 4, increases the height of Assault's jump 1.375 times. Drains 5 (out of 60) points upon activation. Fly is drained when shooting The Assault Rifle, and the Grenande laucher. *Assault Rifle: Fly drain per shot: 0 -> -1 *Grenade Launcher: Fly drain per shot: 0 -> -5 Upgrading Fly results in a longer skill duration and faster cooldown. (Values as upgraded from lvl1 to lvl4) {C {C} Cooldown (seconds): 40/26.6/20/15 {C {C} Skill Drain (amount drained from 60 every second): -13.75/-8.25/-6/-4.5 Charge A short charge that knocks back enemy Pros and Bots, while also dealing damage, and increases Assault's speed for the duration of the Charge. At Level 4, the Charge slows down enemy Pros by 25% for 3 seconds. Charge can be used in conjunction with Fly. Upgrading Charge makes the ability do more damage, have a shorter cooldown and do more knockback. (Values as upgraded from lvl1 to lvl4) Damage: 50/200/250/300 (versus Bots: 50/100/150/200) Cooldown (seconds): 20/14/10/7.5 Knockback (force): 50000/65000/80000/95000 Uniforms Strategy *Use Fly and Charge together to move around quickly. *Assault Rifle makes a good short-to-medium-range weapon against Pros. *The Grenade Launcher's rounds can bounce off walls and do good damage to Bots. *The Grenade Launcher is exceptional when taking out targets at longer ranges since it has no fall off damage. *Bombs attached ("stuck") to enemy Pros do four times the damage. These kinds of bombs are (officially) called headcrabs. Use these to finish off enemies when they're are at low health. *Fly has multiple amounts of uses. You can't be grappled while Flying, you can create your own routes by going through shortcuts by going outside of the arena, and you can easily get back to the arena when thrown off by slams, ejectors or throw grapples. *The Assault can use his Bomb to get to the Jungle at a particularly early level by detonating it as you are Flying over it. *A good combo from Assault is to initiate a Charge to an opponent near an edge or corner, followed by a grapple from the Grenade Launcher due to the Grenade Launcher's tendency to throw targets away with its grapple. Given the fact that Charge slows your target, they'll be having a hard time trying to escape if ever they survive the combo. Update History Gallery Assault Outlander Gear Concept Art.png saltblitz.jpg|Blitz saltdumm.jpg|Dummy saltfb.jpg|Fireball salthippy.jpg|Hippy saltol.jpg|Outland salttb.jpg|MNC Throwback Veteran saltzom.jpg|Zombie See also * MNC Assault Category:Pros Category:Strikers